Golden
by Lightning Bee
Summary: They all called Caleb the golden boy but Caleb knew better. Character death. Hints of Reid/Caleb slash if you squint.


**A/N: A nice bit of angst and painful reminiscing. Please remember to review.**

**Warnings: Character death, angst and hints of Caleb/Reid slash**

**Disclaimer: Well, I'm disclaiming it so obviously I don't own The Covenant.**

_Loveliness we've lost  
>These empty days without your smile<br>This torch we'll always carry  
>For our covenant's golden child<br>And even though we try  
>The truth brings us to tears<br>All our words cannot express  
>The joy you brought us through the years – Elton John, Candle In The Wind (With one adapted word)<em>

Caleb stared at the cold marble headstone with tear filled eyes, willing himself not to cry. He had to hold it together, if not for himself then for Tyler. The youngest had been hit the hardest by the death of their brother. He had, after all, been the closest to the other boy. Caleb glanced to his right at Tyler anxiously. The younger brunette had his head buried in Pouge's neck and was crying pitifully. The eldest of the covenant looked back to the headstone helplessly and read the painful words intricately engraved into it.

'_Reid Joseph Garwin,_

_Beloved friend and son_

_Taken from us suddenly 9 December 2006, Age 18_

_Rest now until we meet once more'_

Caleb choked back a sob and Pouge put a comforting hand on his shoulder before inclining his head in the direction of the parking lot, signalling they should leave. Caleb bit his lip and nodded sadly. "Just…give me a minute," the eldest whispered, voice broken and harsh with pain.

"Of course," Pouge replied gently. Caleb noticed the catch in Pouge's voice and looked into the other boy's eyes, unshed tears swam in them agonizingly and Caleb forced a weak smile on his face in reassurance. "We'll meet you in the car. I don't think Tyler should stay here for much longer," the biker continued. The youngest boy clutched tightly at Pouge's shirt as he spoke and Caleb gave a small gesture of agreement before turning back to the grave of his deceased blonde brother. Pouge and Tyler slowly walked away to the car park and Caleb dropped heavily to his knees in front of the marble tombstone.

"Hey Reid," he croaked desolately "You know, they miss you so much it's killing them. Tyler – he never talks anymore now you're not around. Barely even looks at anyone either, he just looks through people. You meant everything to him…and Pouge. Pouge's pretty broken too. Kate's been doing her best to try and help him through but you know how much she struggles with comforting people." There was a silence as Caleb swallowed back the fresh tears forming in his eyes. "I miss you too. More than you'll ever believe…I guess I feel like I failed you. But you…you never failed me did you? You always proved me wrong with everything. You got past the dangerous stage of ascension without even having to worry about becoming addicted even when I was sure you'd be the one to succumb to it. You always had a sharp comeback. You were…you were perfect." Another long moment of quiet. One that Reid would normally have filled with some sarcastic remark or witty joke but couldn't because Reid would never talk to him again. Caleb gulped down a deep breath of air and stared once again at the marble slab bearing Reid's name. his mind conjured an image of the younger boy in his head automatically. Pale porcelain skin, red lips and sharp blue eyes; messy blonde hair falling into them repeatedly and a pale white hand brushing the locks back into place carelessly, a smirk forming on those soft lips. Caleb had used to tease Reid about his hair. The golden tresses that made the younger boy so beautiful yet suited him so well.

At school people had always called him, Caleb, the golden boy of the Sons of Ipswich, and completely disregarded all hair colours. Caleb guessed it made sense in a way. Reid was seen as the bad boy of the group. The dark horse. The playboy. No one really realised just how perfect the blonde had been. To others and at first to the Sons, he'd been the one to watch out for but Reid was everything that his brothers had needed him to be. A friend in times of need, a protector when Aaron got pushy with Tyler and even a lover when Caleb needed someone to take care of him for once. Caleb smiled tenderly at the grave of his friend and brother before standing on shaky legs and whispering a soft farewell and promise of a visit the next day, comforted by the reminiscences of the perfection that was Reid Garwin and knowing he had to be strong for the remaining Sons of Ipswich. After a few moments just watching the engraved headstone and reliving precious memories Caleb turned and slowly walked towards the black hummer waiting for him in the parking lot.

Most people said that Caleb was the golden boy of the Sons of Ipswich but Caleb knew that the true golden boy was the angel that was Reid Garwin.

And he would never forget.


End file.
